VoltroDora
by ematheemma
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is one of the most feared students at school, but he shouldn't be. In reality, he can't cook for shit, has one friend, and can't get the nerve to confess to his crush. Everything changes, though, when a Katie Holt comes smashing through his life. Now he must help her confess to her crush, but what experience does Shiro even have in that department? (Toradora AU)
1. Takashi Shirogane

The sizzling of eggs in the morning and the birds chirping is the first thing that Shiro hears in the morning. Wearing only a black shirt and purple shorts, he tiredly moved the food in the pan around to make sure that everything was cooked.

" _Hey,"_ He thought. _"This is coming out pretty good."_

The eggs seemed to be almost done when he decided to add more pepper into the dish. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed the shaker.

" _Now just for a couple shakes of this and-"_

His thought was interrupted when the smell of burnt egg and smoke came from the stove.

"Quiznak, not again!"

Looking into the pan, he could see what a burnt crisp the egg was. It wasn't even white anymore! It had literally turned black!

Dejected, Shiro placed his food onto his plate and sat down to eat. Judging by how his food looked, he knew that he was going to have a bad first day of school. Granted he never was a good cooker anyways, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth… and not just from the burnt eggs.

After eating, he began his unwanted ritual of getting ready for the day. Putting on his uniform, he went to his bathroom to fix his hair up. Just the week before, he had decided to change up his hair-do because of his how his last few years had been. You see, Shiro was a friendly person and would always be there for you if you got close to him. Except no one had wanted to get close to him for one reason. His face. For some reason, many people had thought he was scary and he was always angry. His face just looked that way for many people, and his height hadn't helped either. So he had decided that since he couldn't fix his face or height, he'd change the next best thing. Except it didn't really go as he planned. He had wanted to dye his hair a lighter color, to soften the look on his face. Instead, he accidently bleached his hair white. Not even his whole hair, but the bangs that stood out in the front.

"Damn it," he whispered sadly. "I really should have asked Keith to help me."

Looking down to brush his skunk butt hair, he notice something out of the corner of his eyes. Mold. Growing from the corner of the wall. Shiro narrowed his eyes down at the villainous scum he hated so much. He had just cleaned the bathroom. Why did this day have to start so badly for him?

Moving his attention away from his mortal enemy, he got his book bag packed and proceeded to exit his house. He noticed that the house had gotten very dark once all the lights had turned off. This was because of the huge apartment complex that was just built next to him. He missed the sunlight but had to get his mind on school.

Walking down the streets, he dozed off thinking of way the day can go. This was going to be his last year in high school before he graduated. Much to his dismay, he had only one real friend, and even he felt more like brother. Keith had been with him from day one of freshman year, and he was always there for Shiro. Although his communication skills hadn't really been up to par, he was the best in their class. Everyone knew of his raw talent he had in anything he did. That raw talent even went into his popularity, despite his social skills also being below par. Shiro really wished that he'd be in Keith's class. Without him. He'd have nobody to talk to or have fun with. He knew everyone else would just try to avoid him. Speaking of which.

"Ouch!"

In Shiro's daze, he had accidentally bumped another guys. He wore the same uniform as him and was a little shorter then him. He wore a yellow bandana on his head and where it was tied in a knot moved in motion with his head. He had looked confuse until he looked up into grey eyes.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" They reached into their pockets. "Please take my money! Don't hurt me!"

Before he could get a word out, he had placed hiswallets in his hands and ran off. Later, when he'd go to the lost and found, the lady at the desk would tell him, "Wow, Mr. Shirogane, you sure do find a lot of wallets."

Once he finally got to the class board that told what rooms they would spend their last year in, he found his name placed next to the name, Keith Kogane. He inwardly let out a deep chuckle while he said, "Yes!" But only before noticing that the people surrounding him moved away from him nervously.

" _Real nice Shiro."_ He thought while looking down casted.

A hand's presence on his shoulder brought him back to reality as he looked to his side, where Keith had appeared.

"Hey, looks like we're in the same class this year." Keith smiled.

"Well at least one thing has gone right for me today."

"What do you mean?"

Shiro proceeded to tell the tale of his morning mishap that made him feel sour about how the day was going to play out.

"Shiro, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't know how to cook. Don't you remember how your Christmas cookies ended up last year?"

Indeed he had. His parents had told him that they were amazing, but he was pretty sure that he heard his dad throwing up in the bathroom that day.

"Honestly, if those guys had already given you their wallets, I'd take it as an offering."

"Keith, that's just awful."

Before they could answer get to their class, a yell had brought their attentions behind them. A girl with bright white hair was running toward them excitingly. Shiro couldn't stop the blush that came to their face when they saw her. Running toward him was his crush of three year, Allura. She was the nicest person he had ever met and was friends with everyone. One of the best things he liked about her was the way she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Keith! We are in the same class this year again! Isn't that great!" She mused.

"Uh, yea. I guess." He replied.

She smiled and then looked toward Shiro's direction. His heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on him.

"You're Takashi Shirogane aren't you?"

All he could do was nod and muttered, "You could call me Shiro."

"Shiro?" She smiled. "That's a cool nickname! You know me right?"

"Uh yea. Your Allura, we had the same class last semester." He replied weakly.

"Yay! You remembered my name! That makes me so happy!" She smiled wider.

He smile was like the sunset, and caused his face to turn another shade deeper of red. If he had looked at Keith right now, he'd see how his smirk seemed to widen to the point of almost making fun of him.

"Well, I'm going to go in now. I hope we all get along well this year!" She said while entering the classroom.

After she left, Keith turned to Shiro and saw the embarrassing smile that was creeping up on his face.

"Dude, you're going to scare people."

But Shiro didn't mind. Suddenly he felt that the year was going to get a lot better now that his crush was going to be in the same class as him.

"Alright, loverboy." Keith said patting him on the back. "I'm going to go in right now. Come in when you're done doing… whatever you're doing."

All Shiro did was nod his head and smile. After Keith left, Shiro played with his white bang and smiled, not caring how he looked to people.

This year was going to go his way for Takashi Shirogane. He was going to make friends, confess to his crush, and live the happiest last year of high school he could. He could only be looking up from here on out… That is until a small person bumped into his chest, causing him to look down. Below him was a small girl that couldn't be as old as a sophomore. She had long brown hair that curled up at the ends and wore glasses. She rubbed her head, making sure she didn't hit herself too hard.

" _Oh on."_ He thought. " _Not again!"_

He didn't want her to get scared of him. If he scared that grown guy this morning, just imagine what would happen when he scares a small girl.

Before he could ask it she was okay, she glared up at him with cold eyes. He gulped, and overheard many of the other students whisper. "Oh my god! It's the Champion vs Pidge!" and "It's a turf war!"

 _Pidge?_ He wondered.

Now that he really looked at her, her hair did stick up like pigeon's fur.

"Ohhh!" He said, "So its Pidge as in Pigd-"

He was cut off when the smaller girl punched him in the face with the force a girl that small shouldn't be capable of. It was so strong that he knocked out immediately.

Before he was out cold, his last thought was that today really wasn't his day.


	2. Pidge's Letter

"You missed class introduction." Keith said bluntly. "Where'd you go anyways?"

"Nowhere." Shiro lied.

Truthfully, Shiro had just gotten out of the nurse's office. His head felt like it was pounding, but he couldn't really complain right now. The only thing that he had missed was the career planning worksheet, which really didn't matter… Yet.

Looking around the room, he spotted Allura. Next to her was the girl that punch his lights out, Pidge. He rubbed his chin just at the memory. Judging by the way the two girls talked to each other, he could tell they were friends. Probably best friends with his luck. His crush being best friends with the one girl who might hate him for simply bumping into her.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" Keith interrupted his thought.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out a bit. What were you saying?"

Keith pointed at a group of people at the end of the classroom. One of which he recognized as the guy who gave him his wallet this morning.

They had been talking about the rumor that he had gotten into a fight with Pidge. Since he completely and utterly 'lost', people were starting to realize that he wasn't as mean looking as he seemed.

"Looks like some people finally started to realize who you really are." Keith smirked at him.

All Shiro did was smile. Who knew that being punched in the face would have a reward for him? Unknown to him, however, they weren't the only ones looking at their peers. Across the room, Pidge's gaze was torn from them when Allura's voice called to her.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Oh. Um, its nothing." Pidge said, making a fist.

After classes ended for the day, Shiro had to talk to his teacher, Coran, about the career planning sheet. Coran was just as nervous as the rest of the students. He looked at Shiro and couldn't believe that he was a student. Even though he was just 17, he looked like he could be 27.

"Shirogane, do you still have questions about the career sheet?" He asked nervously.

Shiro looked confused, but to Coran, he looked annoyed. Like, angry annoyed. So before he could say anything, Coran stepped in.

"But you know, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean it is necessary, but since you seem to have no interest in it, I guess I can overlook it!"

Shiro knew where this is going, so he just let the teacher go on his little apologetic rant before leaving with the paper anyways.

Walking down the halls, Shiro made his way back to the classroom. He had forgotten his bag there before he went to talk with his teacher. Judging by the pinkish, red sky, he could tell it was getting late out. He didn't want to miss the upcoming train and as going to have to hurry up. As he opened the door, though, all of his anxiety of being late flew out the window like a paper airplane. Or should I say, like a bunch of chairs flying across the room. Because that is exactly what surprised him when the door opened. The loud scrape and movement of the class chairs caught him off-guard. They hit the ground with a metallic boom that made him close his eyes. When he opened them again, his attention was brought to the utility locker in the corner of the room. It was falling down and hit the ground with it's doors opening revealing… Pidge. Curled up in a little ball. Grimacing.

Not wanting to cause anymore conflict, Shiro asked if she was okay. To which she replied by staying silent and glaring past him.

"I um." He said nervously. "I'm going to just grab my bag."

Moving past the mess of desks and chairs, he got to his desk which seemed to not be harmed at all in the process. Before he even touched his bag, though, he was stopped by Pidge.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"What?" He turned, scared he'd done something wrong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She piped up nervously.

"Well you see, t-this is just my bag and-"

"Wait a minute. That's your bag." Her face growing red. "I thought your seat was-"

She quickly glanced from Shiro's bag to the seat next to his. He looked at what she was looking at and realized that Keith had also left his bag. Why was she staring at it like that?

"Quiznak! D-did I get it wrong!?" She spoke to herself.

She launched herself at him before he could ask her another question. Next thing he knew, he was in a tug of war with her over his bag. The girl's strength was just as surprising as her punch. She was pulling with all of her strength, and he feared it would rip his bag.

"Please! Come on! Let go of my bag!" He exasperated.

He tried his best to maintain dominance in this, but his grip was slipping. Just one more tug and…

She sneezed. Letting go of the bag and sending him down to the floor. He looked up at the girl, about to ask why she wanted his bag, but froze when he saw her crestfallen face.

"Um, Pidge?"

She snapped out of her gaze and looked at him with cold eyes again before walking off to the door. She pushed tables out of her way to get there. When she did, she paused for a moment and yelled, "Idiot!" before slamming the door shut.

 _What's her problem?_ He thought

Finally noticing the battleground around him, and started to clean the room. He didn't want anyone thinking he had a meltdown. People had just started to accept him, he didn't want what newfound respect he had left gone.

It was dark by time he got home. When he did, he started right away on homework. With headphones on his head, he looked for an eraser in his drawer when he found a picture of his parents. They had sent him away to Garrison High School a while ago, knowing that he'd wanted to go there. Their curriculum was amazing, plus it had many gateway programs to different colleges. Most of their classes had even come with college credit, so he would be able to graduate even faster. With all of these facts about the school considered, his parents really wanted the best for him. But it did come with some prices. His family wasn't really well off, so they had to take out a loan to afford it. Even though he wanted to go to this school, he didn't want to worry his parents so much. They insisted however, because they wanted what was best for their son.

"Don't worry. Mom. Dad. I'm going to make you proud." He said.

Getting back to work, he realized he still need to fill out the career form.

Career. That was one thing that baffled him. What did he want to be? What was his passion? He tried his best in school, but what was he striving to be? He had hoped that he'd figure out what it was before the first semester ended.

Looking for the worksheet in his bag, his eyes caught sight of a green envelope crumpled at the bottom of his bag. Bringing it out, he looked the front of it.

 **TO MR. KEITH KOGANE.**

"From Katie," he read the back. "Holt?"

Thinking back to his classmate's names, he could only think of one person who would have put this in his bag.

"Pidge?" He connected the two being the same person.

"This must be one of THOSEE letters. I better just put it back in my bag and give it back to her tomorrow."

As he tried putting the letter back, the sticker that kept it sealed came undone. Panic filled his being, as he feverously tried to reseal it. Holding it up in the light, he tried to make sure it was properly sealed again. Seeing through the envelope, he stopped himself.

"Wait. Did she really just..?" He trailed off.

Deciding not to go any further into the matter, he went to bed, hoping that all of this would get resolved the next day. Unfortunately, he didn't get much sleep because a thump in the night had woken him.

"Mom? Dad?" he called.

Then he remembered that his parents had bought him this apartment so he could be closer to school. They didn't live with him, so that means that it could only be-

"A burglar!?"

Walking cautiously out of his room, he stumped upon the window being open in his dining room. He went to go close it, when he remembered that he didn't leave it open. As his sudden realization hit him, a figure could be seen in the reflection of the window behind him. Acting fast, he stopped his attacker's weapon from striking him. It seemed like a wooden knuckle knife that looked harmless, but if it had come in contact with his face, he's surely have a broken nose.

Upon further inspection, his attacker seemed smaller than him. Way smaller, but they were strong. Their stature kind of reminded him of a certain someone.

 _Wait a minute._ He thought.

"Pidge?" he asked.

She looked surprised at him for a moment, but that was only because she had this gut feeling when she looked at him. This feeling was familiar. This feeling.

She sneezed. Again. Sending Shiro to the floor. Again.

He got up quickly because her reflexes kicked in fast. She was coming toward him and he sidestepped away before she could hit him. Missing him, she punched the wall where he would have been, leaving an indent in it.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled.

She came at him again, punches flying. He was almost hit a couple of times too.

"Forget about it." She mumbled.

"Forget about what?" he paused. "Oh you mean the letter!"

Her glare intensified as the letter was mentioned. She swept his legs, making him fall in the corner of the room. Having him right where she wanted him.

"I can't let people know my secret. You know too much, I have to get rid of you!" She exclaimed.

"You can't kill me! That's against the law!"

"I'm not going to kill you, idiot. I just need to punch you hard enough to make you forget."

Readying her attack, he knew there was only one thing that could get him out of this. Before she brought down her fist, he yelled out his only hope and braced himself.

"It was EMPTY!"

She pause her attack just a few inches from his face. He opened his eyes to look at her face. She froze still, eyes not moving. She was looking at him, but also wasn't. It was like her mind was somewhere else.

"It. Was. Empty?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. That what I was trying to tell you." He replied. "You're lucky you didn't actually give it to him."

He stood up again, moving her fist out of the way and making her man down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She started to wobble until she finally fell forward into his arms.

"Pidge? Pidge!" He yelled.

 _Oh no!_ He though. _I'm going to have to call an ambulance! She must be really sick!_

His thought was interrupted when he heard the loudest stomach growl he has ever heard. Looking down to the source of the sound, sure enough, it came from the girl in his arms.

 _Or maybe just hungry._


End file.
